Trust Me
by Nf2752
Summary: Roxas is taking "going out on a limb" to new heights on this not-so-typical date with Namine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

A/N: Hooray for more RokuNami-ness! I needed a stress release today and found no better one than writing some more RokuNami. I just love these two and the love between them! Anyway, enough about me and more about them! This is a really short piece that, well...I guess you'll just have to read it. It's kinda hard to explain, but I hope you like it!

* * *

Trust Me

"Come on Naminé!" I run up the hill toward the station. I have the perfect idea for our date, and I can't wait 'til we get there. With a big smile I look back to her. Maybe I shouldn't have had her run, I feel kinda bad…she's wearing these blue shoes that keep sliding off her feet. They look pretty, well she always looks pretty, but they really don't work for running.

"Roxas, slow down!" Oh…she stumbled there for a minute.

"Sorry Nami…" I rush back to her side and slide my arms around her. I'm glad she's smiling still. I love that smile. It's so perfect, not overly goofy like Sora's, but subtle and wonderful. It's always sincere too.

"It's okay Roxas, just remember I can't run in these shoes," I don't have time to talk about her laugh, but wow…just wow. I give her a smile in return.

"Love you!" I give her a quick kiss before starting back up to the tower. I make sure to stay with her this time.

* * *

Perfect the sun's just starting to set. Twilight Town always has the best sunsets, yes I may be partial, but whatever. With her hand in mine, I take her into the station.

"Roxas, where are we going? This is the station…" I can't but help snicker a little bit.

"I know, Nami. Just trust me." Smiling, I lead her further into the station. I take her through a tiny door nuzzled in the corner, if you didn't know it was there, you'd totally miss it. Behind the door is this set of old spiral stairs that just seem to keep going.

"Roxas, where are you taking me? And slow down!"

"It's a surprise! And sorry, I kinda get excited…" I rub the back of my head with a cheesy grin, definitely like Sora's. Not sure why, but she rolled her eyes before smiling back. Slower this time, I start the walk back up the stairs. "We're here!" My shout echoes back down the stairs as I open this next door in front of us. The light pours in, and I lead Naminé back outside.

"Roxas where are…oh my…it is so…amazing…" I follow her gaze out across the horizon to the pink infused sky.

"I knew you'd love it. Come over this way, it looks even better!" I rush around the corner to the front of the station with her not far behind.

"You're right Roxas, it is much more astounding here. Roxas, what are you doing?!"

"I'm just walking…" I know my smile's telling her otherwise.

"Roxas! Get down from that ledge! You're going to fall!"

"No I won't Nami. Don't you trust me? Come on, I won't let you fall." I reach my hand down to her. She's just looking at it and me. She probably thinks I'm crazy.

"I don't know Rox…"

"Just trust me." I lean my hand lower and smile. With a tinge of fear in her eyes, she takes my hand and I gently pull her up onto the ledge. "You need to open your eyes," I whisper into her ear.

"Roxas I don't want to. I don't want to be up here." I can feel her shake a little. Maybe I shouldn't…no, it'll all work out.

"Naminé just trust me. I've got you, I won't let you fall." I wrap my arms around her waist. There she goes, she's starting to open her eyes. Op…she must've looked down, I felt her body tense up. "It's okay. I've got you. Watch." I start walking along the edge while making sure that Naminé is right behind me. "Isn't this pretty?"

"It is." I take her hand and we start walking back along the overhang.

"Don't close your eyes, it'll be al…wagh!"

"Roxas!" I feel my body crash into the stone with Naminé landing on top of me not long after. "I thought you said we wouldn't fall." She flips the hair out of her face revealing her beautiful face.

"I did, but we went over the short side, so we're okay!" I smile, which quickly turns into us both laughing. "Naminé did you just…snort?" My laugh continues even though I'm trying to talk. Her face is turning all red.

"May…be…"

"I love it…" I keep my voice quiet, "And you…"

"Love you too…" we lean together for a great kiss that just makes her even more perfect, "even if you try to throw us off buildings." Wow, that's the first time I've heard her say something like that.

"Don't worry, trust me, I won't let anything happen to you." And there we sat as the sun waved its final goodbye and dipped beyond the horizon.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Thanks!


End file.
